Heavenly Deceit
by elladora lestrange
Summary: My name is Lily Evans. I'm a proud Gryffindor and I fell in love with a Slytherin. Not any ordinary Slytherin. But one of The elite Slytherins.


I never thought that I was the type that would get my heart broken. I never thought that I was the type that would get upset and cry. I always thought that I would never behave like those girls who cried after they broke up with their boyfriend when they found out he was cheating. I always said to them that they were acting silly, and told them to act normal and be realistic. Why would they ever think that a boy our age would want to have a serious relationship?

Boys our age only want to shag as many girls as possible and of course, food. But now I'm the girl with the symptoms of a broken heart. I needed to know better than to fall in love with a bad boy. He was such a notorious womanizer and I fell for him. Me. I was known in Hogwarts for being frigid and of course, being James Potter's love interest or love of his life like James likes to call it.

They always heard me say things when someone broke up. Things like how foolish that person was. I can already hear the rumors if people found me in this state. "Did her stone walls crumble? Did she had sex with a Slytherin?" My sister Petunia would have laughed her head off if she found out I was crying over a boy.

You are perhaps wondering who I am and what I'm talking about. My name is Lily Evans, and I fell in love with a Slytherin. Not any ordinary Slytherin but one of The elite Slytherin. Evan Rosier. Who doesn't know him? He's got a reputation worse than Sirius Black.

But the problem is I think he's cheating. The bigger problem? I still want him. I want him. No, I need him more than anything else in this world. You know what they say: Love sees with the heart and not with mind, and love has the power of making you believe what you would normally treat with the deepest suspicion . That's definitely the case here. He was the kind of guy who most parents wouldn't want for their daughters. No one is perfect, but his reputation was not great.

He really portrayed the meanings of his name. He was a fallen angel of noble birth who you could consider as a patron demon of tainted love and seduction. I thought foolishly that I was the one who changed him. I always said to him that he thought he was Merlin's gift to women.

It's already 3.00 AM and he's still not here. I can't sleep without him next to me. The head dorms are so cold and lonely without him. I can hear every little sound that I wouldn't hear most of the time. It's too quiet. It's now 3.10 AM and there's still no sign of him. I never thought he would be made Head Boy. I knew he was very smart and that he had a certain charm about him which made it impossible for anyone to say no to him. He was never even a perfect, so it was a big shock for me when I heard he was my co-head. I mean, I thought Remus would get it for sure, but then again I never thought I would be in a relationship with Evan Rosier, and be sharing a bedroom with him willingly. If you could call this thing we have a relationship. Everybody thinks he's going to be a Death Eater, even if they don't say it out loud. But I don't think he's actually going to be one. I mean, he's dating me, a _mudblood_ like those snobby purebloods like to call it.

It's 3.40 AM and he's still not here. I feel desperate. How can someone have such an huge impact on your life? Even the first time I spoke to him he intrigued me.

_"Rosier, are you the Headboy?", I had asked in disbelief. "Dear Merlin, I'm not going to survive working with you. I'd rather stick needles in my eyes."__Rosier tsked at me in a response, before saying__. "Do you always begin conversations this way, Miss Evans ? I would never have thought that you would react this way. That's quite prejudicial of you. You don't see me starting a fuss because the person I'm sharing sleeping quarters with is a muggleborn. I thought it would be a better idea to be civil towards you. Nobody's expecting that this is going to work. Let's prove them wrong. We could show the school that Gryffindors and Slytherins, Purebloods and Muggleborns are able to work together. But I see you didn't had the same thought that I did. What a pity."__  
_

Let me tell you, I was quite shocked that day. I was looking at him with full disbelief. I couldn't believe he had just said that to me. I was quite rude towards him.

We were always civil toward each other after that. You could say we sort of became friends. He never insulted me and he actually did his part of our work. I got to know him better and I slowly began developing feelings for him, and become jealous of all those girls he was "dating". A good example of this is an incident at the library.  
_  
"Rosier, I'm trying to work," I snapped at him, hoping he would stop snogging Rayen Naira Alodia. She was an exquisite Brazilian Slytherin who was notorious at school for her exotic and very sensual looks.__inquired. His eyes looked at me, full with mirth. "If you're lucky, maybe I'll shag you after Rayen."_

"Are you jealous?", Evan

"Evan, even mudbloods are wanting you now", Rayen cackled. "Like you could ever have a chance with him, Evans. You're too desirable for your own good, querido. I just can't get enough of you."

I seethed with anger over their comments. "If I'm lucky. If you were bloody lucky you mean to say, Rosier. I wouldn't shag you even if the choice was between you and the giant squid. You can't stand that, can you? I'm the only girl you can't have and it kills you."

I remember I had stomped off to the Gryffindor common room because he hadn't any access to it, and I didn't speak with Evan for 2 whole weeks. I regret sometimes that I told him that I was the only girl he couldn't have. I had challenged him and Evan never says no to a challenge. After I had said it, there was no going back for me. Two weeks after that incident I was walking my rounds in the Dungeons when I was grabbed from behind and pushed into a dark alcove.

_"Let me go immediately. I'm the Head Girl," I yelled. A hand covered my mouth. Suddenly there was a light branding from a wand and I was standing face to face with Evan Rosier. I was suddenly aware that almost every part of our bodies were touching.__me sarcastically. "I would like to resume tasting those heavenly lips of yours. Maybe I could even taste the other heavenly parts of your body tonight."  
_

"Evans, what would you do if I kissed you now?" Evan asked while looking me intensely in the eyes for a few seconds. "I know you want me, what you don't know right now is that I really want you badly right now as well.". That's when he started suddenly kissing me very passionately . In the first seconds of the kiss I didn't respond; I was in shock. But luckily I came to my senses and responded just as passionately'. That was until I suddenly stopped kissing him. "I was not finished kissing you, Evans."

"Why are you kissing me, Rosier?" I asked him suspiciously. Why would he kiss me if he could kiss almost every girl at school? "What would the Slytherins say if they found out you were kissing a mudblood? What if somebody walked by and saw us?"

"I couldn't care less what people would say if they saw us. You're what I want and that's what matters. Can we resume kissing each other without any interruptions this time?", he questioned

That was the beginning of my end. Wait a minute. What's that sound I'm hearing? Soon, I realized I heard footsteps moving toward the door. Is Evan finally back? The door opened and I saw Evan entering our room (actually his room) in a black robe. That's weird. He never wears black robes looking like that. He took off his black robes, and that's when I decided to let him know I was still awake.

"Evan where were you? I was worried it's already past 4 AM." I was very angry at him.

"Lioness, you're still awake?", he asked, looking at me suprised**.**

"You didn't answer my question. Where were you and why are you hiding your arms behind your back?", I half shouted at him.

"You must understand, Lily. I've got a reputation to uphold.", he pleaded.

What was he talking about, and why was he calling me Lily? I don't understand. He's never called me Lily before. Never. And he also never pleaded before either. He always calls me Evans or Lioness. Why was he still hiding his arms behind his back?

"What are you trying to hide from me, Evan?", I asked while walking toward him. I grabbed both of his arms. But I saw he had nothing in his hands. That was until I saw something hiding behind one of his forearms.

"You're a Death eater." I whispered in shock when I saw the Dark mark on his left forearm.


End file.
